


Create a story time

by Knollthegord



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Denver, M/M, More characters to be added, Neo frat valley, Professor - Freeform, Trevor - Freeform, brandon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knollthegord/pseuds/Knollthegord
Summary: Theres a particularly fun mod that i like to use while playing stadew valley called devious valley by the mod creater undare sadely im crap at making my own stadew tories and the like so i thought maybe someone might want to look into the mod and make one with the content in mind
Relationships: Male player (stardew valley)/ all male npcs





	Create a story time

Anyone interested is welcome


End file.
